Strings Attached
by ThatCertainWolf
Summary: History told us that the Wild Hunt could be hunting under anyone's lead. The legendary Woden, Odin, Alexander the Great, or even the Devil. But in this realm, the Wild Hunt serves the Sisters of Fate. (A Teen Wolf AU one-shot) (Revised)
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Teen Wolf one-shot. I do not own anything.**

 **xxxx**

The air was stagnant. The train station was completely silent. None of its occupants were moving, aside from three women whose fingers twiddled with silky white threads in a fluid, ceaseless movement.

The sisters frequently erased, or abducted, countless souls from the mortal world. To protect the stability of the world, they said. But in the process, they unleashed their most formidable ability; Damnatio Memoriae. In short, the sisters removed every trace of their victims from the world but their most precious memento, and placed another human being shaped in the likeness of a dead relative that was acquainted to the victim. What happened to the kidnapped people? One could only guess. Some of them were left forever trapped in the train station. Others were forcibly 'sent back' as a newborn baby, or left stranded anywhere on Earth with no memories whatsoever.

"So, his name is Stiles, huh?"

"Stiles is just his nickname."

"What happened with his original name?"

"Covered up, apparently."

"For safety reasons?"

"Maybe. He's of Polish origin. You know that Polish aren't exactly welcomed in United States.

The three sisters conversed calmly and silently, as if they wished to keep the quietness undisturbed. This boy, Stiles or whatever his name is, was said to be a boy who ran with wolves. Even more, the hearsay said that his best friend is a True Alpha, the rarest type of werewolf known in the mortal world.

Eager to know more, and sensing that the boy had an anomaly within his soul, the sisters sent their agents, known to mortals as the Wild Hunt, to bring Stiles to them. But what made them feel this way? What could possibly this Stiles be keeping from them?

There was no time measure in the train station, and so the sisters could only guess that no more than a minute had passed. One minute ago, the sisters had the Wild Hunt directed into this quiet little town where their target currently resides. The next minute, the horsemen came back, bringing with them an unconscious teenage boy.

The youngest sister immediately jumped into attention. "Target has arrived."

The other occupants fled in terror at the sight of the horsemen on their black stallions. But as the horsemen left the scene, the dwellers returned to their initial positions as if nothing ever happened.

"Subject appears to be a 17 years old teenager. Heartbeat remains stable. Seems healthy." Old Sister took the boy and examined him.

"No visible signs of disorder, either physical or mental." Middle Sister slowly moved her staff back and forth the boy's head.

"Would you like me to examine his mental being?" Young Sister offered. The other two briefly exchanged glance before nodding in agreement.

The Young Sister took a deep breath before placing both of her hands at Stiles' head. As seconds passed by, she seemed to remain calm. But without warning, Young Sister pulled her hands away, staring at Stiles in disbelief.

"What did you see?" whispered the Old Sister. "I saw... darkness, fear, and pain. The subject was most likely possessed by a dark entity for extended period. A Nogitsune or an Inugami might be the prime suspects." Young Sister elaborated. All of them wondered, is this possessed boy the one who truly befriended werewolves? If the answer is yes, as per the Middle Sister's suggestion, then the boy is to be kept away from the mortal world. Who knows what Stiles might be capable of should he be left wandering free.

"Speaking of which, who is the werewolf friend?"

"Are you certain the werewolf is the friend?"

"I'll check it out." spoke the Young Sister. She went back to where the threads were left. Running her fingers through the threads, she sensed every inch of them, trying to determine the correct 'twist' as one might say... until her fingers stopped at one certain thread. It seemed to glow faintly in red.

As she brought it closer o her eyes, she could see an image of a young man, preferably in the same age as Stiles. But it wasn't enough. The Old and Middle Sisters joined in to see the anomaly the Young Sister had unveiled, and to their interest, the other teenager's image became clearer. This boy, this werewolf... he wasn't just an ordinary werewolf. He was the alpha, the True Alpha they heard from the mortal world. Alongside him, other images began to appear. They took form of various people and supernatural creatures. Werewolves, humans, hunters, chimeras, a kanima, a werecoyote, and the most intriguing one... a banshee.

"The True Alpha. His pack consisted of a multitude of creatures."

"The stories weren't a lie after all."

"Very interesting, especially this banshee, Lydia Martin."

The three sisters once again traded looks with each other. From what the threads revealed to them, a series of supernatural incidents took place in the town, which gradually increased as time went by. The once-peaceful town was harassed by a druid practicing dark magic, another werewolf pack, the aforementioned Nogitsune, and the notorious Dread Doctors, who assaulted with their own supernatural army. At this rate, the entire supernatural community could be exposed to the world at large, creating potentially unfavorable results.

The sisters nodded at each other. If they have to erase a town's population to keep the supernaturals safe, then so shall it be. God forgive whoever stands in their way, for the sisters and their horsemen were not the ones to generously show mercy.

And so the sisters scratched several 'stops' throughout United States in favor of setting their plans into motion at their current terminus; Beacon Hills.

Sometime, somewhere in Beacon Hills, a boy named Scott McCall woke up in his house. From the troubled look in his face, Scott seemed to have forgotten something important to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This platform would like to remind you that it does not own anything or anyone presented in the following fanfic.**

 **A what-if scenario ; the McCall Pack failed to get to Stiles, and so the Sisters of Fate decided to do some 'Bioshock' experiment on him.**

 **xxxx**

The air was still. The sky was dim and silent, but full of light, lined with tiny white bulbs from the top of the lighthouses. Beneath them, the ocean stirred in tranquility. The only thing moved between them was a boat.

Alongside the boat, the horsemen rode what appeared to be black hippocampi, horse-like creatures that live in the ocean. But none of the horsemen were disturbed by the ongoing conversation among the Sisters. Two were rowing the boat, while the other one was watching over their current test subject.

"Are you going to just sit there?"

"As compared to what? Standing?"

"Not standing, but rowing. Just like what Adelaide is doing right now!"

"What Adele does is pushing the boat with her _stick_ , Elena."

The three Sisters were once again talking to each other, but his time, they did so in normal voice. At the back of the boat, just behind them, there was Stiles. He was quiet, still, and dead-looking. Stiles was never like this; he used to be full of energy and curiosity especially without his Adderall, but this Stiles... He was so mute and pale, so _lifeless,_ one might say.

"Coming here was her idea." "No, coming here is a decision we all agreed upon, Lisa." Elena pointed out to the youngest Sister. She was not entirely happy with this 'reality-transferring' project her Sisters proposed, but it wasn't a wise choice to leave the poor boy in a reality crawling with monsters and beasts.

"You seem somewhat proud about this project, sister."

"Oh yeah? Which project is it?"

The entire 'memory' experiment." Lisa said. She rummaged through her stuff, pulling out a greyish black book. She opened the book and read, "In the absence of a solid memory, the mind of the subject, in this case Stiles, will desperately struggle to construct new memories from the fragmented ones left behind." Lisa then closed the book and sat straight to see Elena. "So, we're planning to give him a new life, so we might say, in a reality that is vastly different from his previous one. But you forgot that we failed a number of times in this kind of experiment." The idea is; The Sisters would send Stiles far away, like _far away_ from the dangers of his previous reality. It's not necessarily taking his life away, rather it was meant to be a form of 'reincarnation', as per Adelaide's word. One thing for sure; their destination doesn't have a 'Nogitsune' in it.

"One does not jump into experiments knowing one could fail." Adele said calmly.

"One does not perform an experiment knowing that one HAS failed." Elena bit back; she was definitely not going to lose to her Sisters' point of view.

Adele smiled at the sight of her siblings debating back and forth. She certainly needed a distraction for the time being. "We are here to execute the final phase of Damnatio Memoriae on Stiles, remove his old memories so he could create and store new memories, of course I checked every possible situation regarding his future." At this account, the other two stared back at Adele. "Well, why don't we ask _him_ to assist in the rowing? I'm sure he'd rather have this wrapped up quickly." She said, pointing at Stiles, still in a trance-like state.

"I suppose we could, though I don't want to waste my breath asking this kid."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't row."

"He doesn't ROW?" Lisa asked in confusion, particularly about the word stress in Elena's comment.

"No." Elena corrected the young Sister, "He DOESN'T row. That means in every reality out there, every version of Stiles that exist never does the activity called 'rowing'. Is this statement clear?"

The boat approached a bright-looking lighthouse. It was adorned with American flags, banners, and logos. As the boat's left side slowly made contact with a staircase ahead the lighthouse, "We have arrived" Adele and Lisa motioned Stiles to get off the boat. He did so, and found himself staring at the majestic lighthouse.

A noise behind him made him turned around. The Sisters' boat had moved away, along with the horsemen on the hippocampi. Stiles is left alone, again.

"Shall we tell him when we'll be returning? It might give him some comfort."

"Will that change anything? Are you planning to make him cry whenever he sees us?"

"Don't bother. If his love turns up dead, he'll break down eventually."

Stiles could only watch as the Sisters bantered with each other. He sighed, and turned to face the lighthouse. As he came closer to the lighthouse's massive doors, he put his hands on the doors. Stiles took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open.

-0-0-0-0-

The digital clock ringed at 5:30 AM. Mitch Rapp was supposed to wake up half an hour later, but he was going to have a briefing with his boss. Yawning loudly, he turned off the clock's alarm.

Standing up from the bed, Mitch took a minute to collect his thoughts before entering the bathroom. Get over the briefing fast, check all of his gear, buy some milk, and have a nice evening dinner with his babe. Mitch carefully organized his plans as he tried to style his hair and put on his formal uniform at the same time. Despite a year of being a CIA agent, he still found it hard to wake up early. Well, after all Mitch's just a human, like everyone else.

 _Some of us are humans!_

Mitch shook his head. The scream in his head sounded familiar, and yet... It didn't feel like him at all. Why would he contemplate of such voice?

His phone vibrated. A message from his boss told him that the briefing will be postponed until next Sunday. With an annoyed groan, Mitch turned his phone off, changed his clothes again, and rolled back onto his bed. His mind wandered off, perhaps thinking about the evening's date with his girlfriend. He better remembered, or she will get mad at him.

 _Find some way to remember me. Remember that I love you._

And then an image of a new girl appeared in Mitch's mind. A girl that felt strange, yet familiar at the same time. And her name is... _Lydia Martin_?


	3. Chapter 3

**A what-if continuation of the previous one ; Stiles demanded to be sent back where he '** _ **doesn't belong**_ **' anymore.**

 **Once again, I claim no ownership of whatever presented in this fanfiction.**

 **xxxx**

Mitch had failed. For the first time in his life, he failed a perilous mission. His body was laid on the ground, bruised, bleeding, and on the brink of death, just like everyone else around him. He and his team failed to accomplish the mission, with no one alive to report back the disaster. For the first time in his life, Mitch was defeated.

As he lay unconscious, Mitch could feel memories of his life fleeting in his eyes. But it was not his memories; it was _someone else's_ memories. Him kissing a girl he didn't even know, him running at night with _wolves_ , and even him hugging and chatting with an unknown man that brought tears to his eyes. Mitch didn't know who this man is; he _remembered_ that he is his best friend, even if Mitch couldn't think clearly about him.

Mitch closed his eyes for the final time. In the distance, horses, or whatever those were, could be heard making noises.

"I wish I could go back and change everything." He whispered.

-0-0-0-0-

Light. A blinding light shone across him. Mitch covered his eyes with his right hand, before putting it down. A group of girls were chattering around him.

Mitch once again found himself on a boat. A boat that felt familiar, as if he _was_ on it. At the boat's front, a lady was rowing the boat with a pair of shears-like paddles. Next to him was a young girl fiddling with books and silver strings. Behind him was a silent and graceful lady, using a long staff or stick to push the boat forward.

"If we are going back to the little hamlet, then I suggest you two to enjoy the ride."

"Are you being cute, Sister?"

"H-hey, what's going on?" Mitch asked dazedly. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see that he was back with them, sailing through a pitch-black sea. The lighthouses were present again. But their lights could not penetrate the unnatural darkness. The horsemen were also escorting them just like the previous time.

"I just happen to understand your way of thinking."

"Have you?" asked the girl beside Mitch. "Yes, Lisa." answered the lady behind him, "I do believe one can change things, if one knows where and when to go. But should something went wrong, one would wish he had not."

"You're a fatalist, Adele."

"A realist."

"No, a fatalist. You're not actually thinking to send Stiles back to Beacon Hills, are you?" The front lady asked in accusing manner. "Yes, after Lydia Martin fade away in sadness and despair. Her essence formed a protective barrier around Beacon Hills."

"If we sent the subject back, it will undo everything she has done for her friends."

 _Stiles. Beacon Hills._ Those two names seemed to trigger new memories in Mitch's mind. He just couldn't find the correct way to express it. Mitch suspected that whatever the Sisters did to him, it might have something to do with this Lydia Martin. Then memories began to slowly flood his mind. Peter Hale and what he did, Lydia Martin, the surrogate sacrifice, the Deadpool, and the... what was it? La Bete du Gevaudan? All these thought circulated through his mind until one certain memory came back in a flash. " _Remember I love you_ ". Why is this Lydia meant so much for him, a girl Mitch didn't recognize at all?

"Miss Martin left behind a lot of memories for him." chimed Lisa.

"And now you want him to go back." the rowing lady spoke up.

"I need to go back, to fix whatever chaos I left behind, to find answers. Maybe Lydia knows something I don't." Mitch reasoned, trying to not being left out. This only resulted in scoffs coming from the rowing lady and Lisa. "Back where? To a town you have no right to be in?" "Back to the pack where you no longer belong?" Mitch shook his head trying to understand their sharp responses. "No longer belong? What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to tell Stiles, Elena?" Adele once again asked her Sisters, "Or shouldn't I say anything?"

"Because I died... because Lydia _died_ waiting for me?" Mitch's face turned pale as more and more memories flooded his thoughts, All three Sisters nodded at his affirmation. Lisa shifted from her initial position to face Mitch directly. "The rule is; nobody, not even Lydia, was supposed to remember that you exist in their lives, after you _exist_ in another reality. Lydia's power went haywire because she remembered you. Her love for you is the reason why the mementos you made for her didn't fade away like your names or photographs." Lisa explained.

"We took you away from her and your initial friends for your safety. But after reviewing everything that takes place later on, Adele forced us to send you back. Most likely for friendship reasons." Elena gave more information. Hah, of course, being the semi-omnipotent entities they were, they did absolutely nothing to mitigate the damage done to both realities.

Mitch took a few breaths to calm himself. "Then, why am I not forgetting all of you?" he asked after all the memories returned.

"You will forget eventually." Lisa told him evenly, "For all the doors-"

"-and what's behind all the doors-"

"-all closed to you now, except the last door."

The boat was approaching a lighthouse which light glows a little brighter than the others. Knowing that he had little time to continue talking, Mitch queried the Sisters one last question, "What do you need me to do?"

"You only have one chance to set thing right, to make sure the whole thing goes in your favor." Adele answered clearly. Both Elena and Lisa grimly nodded to support her, "Be careful, for if you fail, you'll end up like the rest of us. Forgotten in the past, the present, and the future." the Sisters of Fate announced in unison. They even wagered if this exchange of words was worth remembering.

The boat's edge touched the staircase at the bottom of the lighthouse. "Destination reached." the Sisters declared. Behind them the lights of every other lighthouse began to perish one by one. Mitch immediately jumped off the boat, realizing that his time in running out. As he turned around, Elena rowed the boat away from the landing.

"You do aware that you have a death-wish, you know that?" Lisa stated as the boat and the horsemen floated away. "I left Lydia to rot! And for what? To live a badass life I've always wanted? I fucking died in that badass realm if you forgot about it!" Mitch yelled in dismay and loathing.

"We all carry the weight of our own sins."

"But there is a very clear line between a martyr and a fool."

"Are you smart enough to see the line?"

Mitch sighed in frustration at the Sisters' off-handed remarks. Looking up, he could see that almost all the lighthouses had lost their lights. He broke into a run towards the lighthouse before him. The structure was ornamented with various carvings of creatures impossible in the physical world; sirens, werewolves, dragons, fox-spirits, all kinds of fantastic beasts one could imagine. Mitch took a moment to calm his nerves. Putting his hands on the doors, he opened them and rushed inside as the final light in the dark sea went out.

-0-0-0-0-

Stiles Stilinski woke up with a loud gasp. Believe it or not, it took him some fifteen minutes to realize that he was not dreaming, that he was awake and safe in his house.

Stiles fell back on his bed. Glancing outside, he saw that the sky was raining. This time, he remembered it all. Everything the Sisters told him. His mission, his responsibility, all of them.

As he turned on his smartphone, he checked the date of the day to ensure that he didn't miss any important activity. It was January 24, 2011. The same day when his friend, Scott McCall got bitten by a werewolf.

 _Bitten by a werewolf_.

Within three seconds, he freaked out again. He began formulating plans to keep Scott away from the one that would bit him and started the fiasco all over again. No, he mustn't let any supernatural stuff ruin the simple life he and Scott had lived through. But then he thought ' _what if Jackson became a kanima and we're not there to stop him? What if Deucalion ruled Beacon Hills? What if the Nogitsune wreak havoc everywhere? What if_ Theo _and the Beast of Gevaudan destroy the town?'_. All those thoughts kept him away, even as he spent his days with Scott like always.

With shaky hands and tears streaming down his face, Stiles knew that he, like the Sisters of Fate, had to pull strings here and there to guarantee that the arriving events happen in his- no, their favor. And so he must let Scott receive the bite. The time was nigh. Sheriff Stilinski would receive the dispatch call any minute now. Stiles knew what must be done.


End file.
